


LEAF (LOVE EAT AND F*CK)

by thrilljoy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First time?, M/M, all the jobs, college rhett + gap year link, smutty mcsmut smut smut, wax paper dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrilljoy/pseuds/thrilljoy
Summary: It’s the summer of 1995, or is it 1996? Rhett’s a rising sophomore at NC State, touring with his band Wax Paper Dogs - the opener for an opener for a Top 40 band. He’s a shock of box-blonde hair with a cherry red guitar. Link is winding down his gap year after high school, traveling the world with his Professor father during sabbatical. Ever the cliche, Rhett had blossomed on campus, finally coming to terms with some feelings he’d always explained away, using the freedom and relative open-mindedness of college to explore. Link was newly out to a few close friends. Rhett was smitten with him at first sight, eyeing the guy with the inky black hair and cerulean eyes by the pool one day, then at the WPD show that night... here's what they get up to.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 13





	1. i. the first night

**Author's Note:**

> “I gather up each sound you left behind and stretch them on our bed. Each nite I breathe you and become high.” - Sonia Sanchez, Poem #3
> 
> After Tonight, Justin Nozuka

It’s the summer of 1995, or is it 1996? Rhett’s a rising sophomore at NC State, touring with his band Wax Paper Dogs - the opener for an opener for a Top 40 band. He’s a shock of box-blonde hair with a cherry red guitar. Link is winding down his gap year after high school, traveling the world with his Professor father during sabbatical. Ever the cliche, Rhett had blossomed on campus, finally coming to terms with some feelings he’d always explained away, using the freedom and relative open-mindedness of college to explore. Link was newly out to a few close friends. Rhett was smitten with him at first sight, eyeing the guy with the inky black hair and cerulean eyes by the pool one day, then at the WPD show that night. 

Later on in Rhett’s motel room, Rhett had given Link a handy, and then sat patient and ever on the brink while Link fumbled through one for him. Link wanted to leave - super embarrassed and almost horrified - but Rhett soothed him, talked him down, and told him about all his firsts. 

By the light of a new morning Link tried again, more confident and open to coaching. Keyed up yet effusive, Rhett grunted and whined his way through. Staving off his orgasm as long as he could so Link could learn and get comfortable. When he couldn’t hold back any longer he came hard, so hard - moaning Link’s name into the smaller man’s chest as he blew his load into those long, strong fingers. Link had been so proud - and so hard - after. Rhett had given him another handjob, narrating what he was doing and why for Link. So hot! He’d cum, and Rhett watched him squirm and pant as he played with his overstimulated cock and balls. He let him pause to drink water, swatting away the damp towel he’d come back to the bed with - a pig in mess, Rhett had gone in for the blowjob. Wanting more of Link, loving the way his name sounded in Link’s mouth. His pants and breathless moans, “Rhett, nnf Rhett.” Link didn’t cuss. Rhett wanted him to say ‘fuck’ or ‘shit,’ but he wouldn’t. Even when Rhett toyed and teased him. He’d brought Link to the edge and left his cock weeping and pink, bobbing, hips rutting, chasing Rhett’s mouth and hands, wanting warmth and friction.

“Say it.” Rhett had breathed.  
“No,” Link muttered, shaking his head between the pillows, his hands over his face. 

Rhett slid his hands slowly over Link’s body, pulling him up to sitting. “Look at me.” Slurping and slipping Link’s cock back into his mouth, looking up at him, eyes locked as he bobbed his head up and down, a nibble at the tip. He’d cupped Link’s balls and pulled gently. Rhett reached out for his hands, entwining their fingers. He let Link out of his mouth with a smack, his cock bobbing. “Say it?” his voice thick with lust. “No,” Link moaned as he sucked his balls. “No. I won’t.”

“Not even for me?” 

“Nuh uh.”

Rhett had finished him off then, picked up the pace, hands still entwined, pinning them on either side of Link who bucked his hips, fucking into Rhett’s mouth. He’d hunched over as he came - a stutter of shudders and whimpers. Rhett licked him clean. Savoring the moment before it was interrupted by the shriek of his alarm. “Fuck! I have practice soon and I haven’t eaten.”

“Funny, you haven’t eaten but you won’t be playing on an empty stomach.” Link joked. 

“Gross,” He teased, swatting at Link. He pulled his shirt over his head and shoved his shorts on. “Will you be at our show later?” 

“Naw, my dad and I have dinner plans, he’s hosting people on the boat. And then tomorrow we’re going clamming and stuff… I can probably see you tomorrow night?”

“That’s so far from now.” Rhett whined.

“I know but... what’re you gonna do... I can bike over here when I’m free?”

“I’ll give you my spare room key. Call the lobby. We’ll be in the hotel restaurant. I’ll come when I get word.... and don’t touch yourself. At all.”

“Oh-ok.”

“I’m serious.”

“Yes, sir,” Link giggled and mimed a salute. 

In bed alone Rhett was restless, tossing and turning and unable to sleep. Spent but so horny for Link, he palmed himself through his boxers then turned on the TV for distraction until he eventually drifted off. Tomorrow could not come soon enough! The minute the waitress passed him the message from Link he tore out of the bar.


	2. ii. the next night

Link was in Rhett’s bed, watching television. Rhett launched himself onto him, crawling up and nuzzling into Link. 

“You smell like beer, and chicks.” Link cajoled as Rhett kissed his neck, snaked his hand down and up his shirt, and drew a lazy circle around his slowly pebbling nipple. “Seriously, can you shower?”

He threw his leg over and straddling Link’s thighs, gyrating as he retorted, “What, you don’t like dirty men?” 

Link pushed him off with a grunt and it was his turn to straddle Rhett. The sheet fell from around his waist revealing tight cotton shorts. 

“Those are obscene!” Rhett spluttered, flummoxed at the size of the bulge in those itty bitty shorts. 

“Yeah, they’re my old camp shorts. I had to put some baggy shorts over them to make it off the boat,” he chuckled, lifting off of Rhett and pulled his shirt up, revealing his happy trail creeping down below the hem of the shorts. Link sat back down on Rhett, wriggling his ass. “They’re the only thing between you and my junk.”

Rhett smiled and licked his lips. He grabbed Link’s hips and pulled him up to straddle his chest.   
“I want it.” Rhett begged. 

“Shower.” Link deadpanned. 

He climbed off Rhett and flipped onto his belly, ass slightly poking up, pretending to be engrossed in the television. His knees were a 90 degree angle and he swung his feet side to side. 

Rhett slapped his ass, hard.

“Make it quick!” Link called behind him as he scampered to the bathroom. 

Rhett showered and prepped himself in the bathroom, then emerged with a towel around his hips. Link turned the TV off and rolled over. His knees bent, one arm under his head, drinking Rhett in. Rhett approached the bed slowly, once again eyeing the prominent bulge between Link’s legs. Precum seeped through the soft fabric, making a dark wet circle in the otherwise washed-out burgundy shorts. 

Rhett palmed him, “How have you never fucked anybody with that thing. Tsk tsk tsk, selfish selfish selfish.”

Link moaned at the pressure. Rhett tickled now, his fingers playing up and down, up and down. “The right person never came along.”

“If the right person came along, what would they have to do?”

“Beg.” Link moaned as Rhett slipped his hand up the leg of the shorts, making contact with a firm grip. He dragged his fist up and down Link’s length - up and down, up and down, slow and steady. 

“Oh, they’d have to beg huh?” Rhett quirked an eyebrow up.

“Yeah,” Link’s breathy moan. “On their knees.”

“What would they have to say? Begging, on their knees?” 

Link slipped his hand under the towel, finding Rhett’s chub and matched his slow, agonizing rhythm, his hold a little more firm, his rhythm a little more sloppy as he came undone. When Rhett sped up, Link sped up. Rhett slipped Link’s cock and balls from the band of the shorts, up and over. Link scooted nearer to the edge of the bed for easier access.

“I’m gonna cum,” Link whimpered, “I’m so close.” Rhett kneeled in front of him. Two hands now, alternating with his mouth. Precum and saliva dribbling down his chin, pooling between Link’s thighs and under his balls. Rhett looked up at Link, slid one finger under his balls, playing with the space right there, above his entrance. Took his length deep into his mouth, letting the tip mash against the back of his throat, eliciting a groan from Link. His hands were on either side of Rhett’s head. He liked that. “Oh, Rhett, shoot. Do that again. Please. Oh please, mmmmm,” he moaned. Rhett sucked down and let the tip squish into the back of his mouth again. Relaxing and letting Link fuck into his mouth, he blew spit and precum out on either side of Link’s dick. He bobbed his head, tongue and suction focused on the tip, his hands picking up speed along Link’s shaft. Link grunted and moaned, trying to continue moving his hips, his fingers pulling at Rhett’s hair, his moans stuck in his throat deepening into groans and near-silent breaths as Rhett brought him over the edge. He fucked through it, hips bucking until they staggered. He collapsed back onto the bed. Rhett lifted his cock away, tonguing at his taint, making circles around his entrance. 

“Wait, wait,” Link moaned. “Stop, don’t stop. I-“ Rhett stopped. He didn’t want to push him. Wanted to make him feel good but would respect his limits. “Don’t go in. Stay there. Ok?” Rhett nodded. He continued to lick and nibble, he stimulated with his finger too, eliciting more moans and a semi-swear out of Link. He applied more pressure, more wet heat. “Rhett!” Link sat up. “It’s too much, I need a break.” He crossed his legs, still moaning. Rhett moved his head, and fingers away. 

“I get it. That area feels so fucking good, and I cheated a little. ‘Cause you can stimulate your prostate a little from the outside. And that’s what feels really good.” 

Link nodded, licking his lips. “You’re not mad?”

“No, of course not. I’m being greedy… You’re not mad?”

“No,” Link pouted. “Kiss me.” He leaned down to Rhett’s face. Sucking his bottom lip in, nibbling. Rhett licked at him. They kissed deep, moaning into it. Rhett’s hands around his hips. “I didn’t forget about you. You’re on your knees. Ask me.”

Rhett smiled in the little space between their lips, his nose to Link’s, “Ask you what?” 

Link rolled his eyes and smiled. “Why do you want me to say it so bad?”

“I want to know all the filth I can get that pretty little mouth of yours to say to me, Professor Link.” He teased. 

Link swatted at him. “Professor doesn’t run in the family. I don’t want to be a Professor. Don’t call me that.” He pulled Rhett’s hair. 

“I won’t!” Link got so pouty and cute when Rhett teased. He dug his fingers into Link’s hips. 

“Ssssssss,” Link hissed at the pleasure and pain, “sssssay it.” He grabbed Rhett and pulled him in close, whispering into his ear. “Ask me to fuck you. Beg me to fuck you. And I will.” 

Rhett swore he saw stars, or his eyes rolled back in his head, his reaction certainly visceral and automatic. Link’s breath on his ears, all the filth, Link’s clean fruity scent mixed with sweat and the smell of sex, their musk in the air.

“Fuck me Link, please. I want your big dick inside me now. Fuck. Me.” 

“Come get it!”

Rhett coached Link through opening him up, a chorus of: “plenty of lube, slow, one finger then two.” Running hands up his thighs, his belly, his chest, a little praise, a third finger, “that spot right there, oh fuck, yes, you feel it, and then a little higher, fffffff- right there! Ease in slow, god you’re so big, easy, slow, slow, circle your hips, steady, steady, support my legs, find a rhythm, bottom out, oh right there. Snap your hips, have fun with it. You’re so big. Oh you’re so big, you’re so big, you’re so big. Don’t cum yet, hold it, hold it. I’m almost there, can you reach around and stroke me?” Link couldn’t keep his rhythm and stroke so Rhett pumped his cock while Link fucked into him. Link wanted to go faster, harder. “Not yet, you’re really big. I’m not just saaaaaying that. Right there, can you keep that pace, right there, harder harder harder, I’m coming, keep going, I’m coming.” Link sent him over the edge and followed soon after. Crumpling on top of him, still inside. He pulled out slowly, watching his cum ooze out of Rhett. They showered and cuddled. Talking into the wee hours of the morning.


	3. iii. one more night

Rhett awoke before the sun came up to the sound of muffled crying in the bathroom. He knocked on the door, though it was ajar. Link was cross-legged on the bath mat. “This is my friendaversary with my ex-best friend. Few years ago my best friend bought me a star… 3C-397, he bought one for himself nearby. Turned out to be a binary star system. They emailed and asked if he wanted to be the mate star? I was so excited, I said, “ Hey! Now we can be together forever!” How it was romantic. He hated that. I tried to buy that star for myself when he put it up for auction but it was too expensive.”

“Oh no kidding, I bought a star that’s part of a pair for an ex, but she broke up with me before I could give her the certificate. So it’s mine now. BNS-379B. It’s part of Beta Lyrae - I got it ‘cause it sounds like Libra and we were both Libras.

“No you idiot. BMS-397B. That’s my twin star!” Link clapped. “How is this happening!?”

“Dunno, guess we were meant to be, baby! It’s written in the stars.” Link crawled to Rhett and settled in his arms, kissing his neck and chest and shoulders.

“This floor is hard as heck, can we go back to bed?” Rhett pleaded. 

They tumbled back into bed, limbs entwined. Link pressed against Rhett, his head on Rhett’s arm, Rhett’s other arm around his waist, his leg thrown over Link’s. They woke again to a knock on the door, a voice called out, “Room Service!” They’d remembered to put the breakfast request card on the doorknob the night before - ordering fruit and oatmeal, and other light yet filling things. They attacked the food and then digested while watching cartoons. When Link couldn’t take the wait any longer he nuzzled into Rhett’s neck. “Hey,” he whispered, biting Rhett’s earlobe, sucking flesh on his neck into his mouth until it stung a little and purpled, “Can I fuck you again?” He trembled. 

“You sure? I need thirty minutes to prep and stuff.”

Link nodded. 

Link pulled him down onto the bed when he returned. “Oh yeah baby,” he whispered into Rhett’s neck. Kissing a trail down, down, down. Taking Rhett’s cock into his mouth. Sucking sloppily. “And you said tongue here?” He lapped at Rhett’s entrance, swirling. “And where were your fingers yesterday? .... here? Like this Rhett?”

Rhett moaned his accedence, his approval. “Yes right there, oh yea, just like that.” 

Link groped around the sheets for the lube, unrelenting with his tongue and one hand. He let Rhett out of his mouth with a wet pop. “Found it,” his eyes hooded and deep as he looked up at Rhett so intensely he felt so exposed. 

“Oh fuck, don’t look at me like that,” Rhett demurred. 

“Now you see how I feel!” Link chuckled. Squeezing the warm lube onto Rhett and his fingers. He entered 1 then 2 then 3, hitting the spots he’d memorized, applying different pressures, different patterns. 

“Oh right there, right there Link. Don’t stop, I’m close. Play with my- yeah! Oh yeah! Unnnnnnnnn, ooooooohh yah uunnn fffffff nnnnngggghh uuuuuuugh.” 

Link kissed his way up Rhett’s thigh and torso, stopping to nuzzle into his neck as his pants subsided and his breath returned. “Can I still, you know...”

“In a second, let’s make sure you’re ready.”

“Oh I’m ready!”

“Let me get my hands on you.”

Link crawled up and straddled Rhett’s face - cock resting on his lips and nose. “You’re just so big...” Rhett kissed the length, Link angled his hips back so Rhett could pop the tip in his mouth. Link fucked in slowly with long strokes. 

Link popped himself out of Rhett’s mouth. “I want to be inside you. Please.”

“Yeah, I’m ready baby.”

Link teased at Rhett before sliding in slowly, holding Rhett’s legs for leverage, rocking in with a slow rhythm and long strokes. 

“Hey, let me flip over.”

“Ooh yeah, okay.”

Rhett allowed Link to pick up the pace, as hard and fast as he wanted to go. Rhett took all of him, moans and yells of pleasure as Link wrecked him. He came with a groan, his hands on his cock as Link pounded in. A mess of moans and cries as he came in Rhett, Rhett’s back arched, Link’s hands on his shoulders for leverage. Link left at 10am in one of Rhett’s freshly tie-dyed band shirts; those filthy little shorts under his swim trunks all Rhett could think about during band practice. 

Later by the pool Rhett was informed there was a call for him. He smiled when he heard Link’s voice on the other end. “My dad is going back to campus tomorrow for meetings. He’s taking the ferry tomorrow morning and he’ll be back late and then we’re carving through the Caribbean for the rest of summer. Come to the boat. We can swim and fish and spend all day together. I’ll come pick you up when he leaves?”

“Sounds good,” Rhett smiled. Sadness already creeping in. How was it their last day together already? He had so much he wanted to say. So much he wanted to do. This was so unlike him. He didn’t usually drink twice from the same fountain, but here he was consumed with thoughts of Link, wondering when he’d see him next and bottoming for Mr. Blue eyes.


	4. iv. after tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Song lyrics are from After Tonight by Justin Nozuka. Lyrics from the song are in quotes and followed by an asterisk throughout chapter.

Rhett sat at the desk in his motel room and wrote. That look in Link’s eyes… that fear when he was talking about his friend. _“There’s something in your eyes. Is everything all right?”*_ Wishing on flying stars? They all just float away. All the good things never stay. He scratched that out. _“Follow me and you will never have to wish again. Tell me how you feel and if I’m getting near. Through the unknown black holes no one knows where we are. I will leave you satisfied. Forever past time... you don't have to hide you’re free to fly.”*_ Link deserved worship. Rhett would gladly…. How to tell him it was okay to be wanted? How to say those words without pressuring Link? How to not come off as greedy or needy - but empowering? To let Link know it was okay without any ulterior motive. He could give him the song. A gesture. A memento. After tonight they would part, and who knew if their paths would ever cross again? _“Cause I know that after tonight, you don't have to look up at the stars, no no no no…”*“I know you wrote it for me but what about “you long for something more, darlin…?”*_ He pointed to the end of the second verse, “And right there - how about... _“but we’ll return to earth and do it all over again,”*_ and then bam... you’ve got the makings of the bridge there, how about: _“Now come away with me, come fly away with me, Just for one night…”*_

Rhett scribbled in the new lyrics excitedly. “Ooh, I can record it for you. I have a tape and my tape recorder!”

“Sweet!”

They played it once through again, Link correcting the lyrics as they went. Then Link pressed record - guitar, vocals and a tambourine Link fished out from some corner of the boat - Link’s voice accompanying Rhett’s for the bridge and the final choruses.

“Thank you for going at my pace and respecting my boundaries.” They fell into bed and Link kissed Rhett’s cheek, then his chin, and back to his lips. “But I want you inside meeee. I mean it.” 

Rhett felt a surge of emotion, “Ok.” 

Rhett positioned himself between Link’s legs and gave Link a few lazy strokes before rolling a little lube bottle between his palms to warm it and dolloped some around Link’s little puckered hole. He massaged the area while continuing to stroke and play with his balls. He gave himself a few pumps - hard as he was already he didn’t need much - rearing to go he still himself as he pushed inside Link. Link’s toes curled and his breath hitched as he stuttered out a moan that made Rhett’s heart skip. Rhett coached him to breathe, picking up the pace steadily as he jerked him in tandem, maintaining eye contact and kissing his pillowy lips as Link came on his stomach.

“Hey, don’t come. Let me make you cum. Ride me?” Link begged. 

Rhett slumped down onto on the bed, mewling as Link opened him up. His fingers more deft and practiced from their week together, Rhett’s legs over his shoulders. Caught up in the moment, he fucked into Rhett slow and tender before he remembered the plan. He pulled out gently, he lowered himself onto Rhett and kissed him as Rhett flipped them over and settled himself on top of Link, his base wide, feet apart, elbows and arms supporting him as he rode Link, their faces close, moaning into the space between their lips. Link slapped his hips up into Rhett, their bodies meeting, increasing speed and power. Rhett growled for more, he was so close. “Doggy, so I can reach my cock.” He grunted. They repositioned clumsily, quickly - Rhett with one shoulder in the bed to reach his cock that was begging for friction and release. Rhett came, sputtering and moaning into the sheets. He still wanted to see Link ride his new toy. 

“It’s good for you to be aroused, ready and open when you use it. There’s a cleaner recommended by the store in there.” While Link cleaned the toy and readied himself, Rhett soaped up and jumped naked into the water to rinse. He wrapped a towel around himself and kneeled on the floor in front of Link on some pillows. 

Link sat on the bed and lubed up, fingered himself under Rhett’s instructions and watching gaze. He positioned himself and explored, he found the spot by himself, earning him a kiss from Rhett and a few strokes. And then he rocked - moaning and mewling he rocked himself to orgasm. Rhett caught the toy as Link slipped it out and tackled him backward onto the bed, hooking his lips into a deep kiss.

After a few minutes, Link whispered, “I wanna do it again.” Rhett nipped at his neck before returning to his pillow perch on the floor in front of Link.

Link inserted it deeper this time, applying more pressure in the spot. He rocked in a circle and when his movements became more jagged he whimpered, “Ssssssuck meeee. Pleassssssse, come and suck me.”

Rhett crawled over to him, Link’s cock fucking into his mouth as Link rocked and moved up and down on the toy, setting the rhythm.. “Uuuuuh, uuuuuuuhh,” Link moaned, his hands gripping Rhett’s head for stability as he fucked himself on the wand and simultaneously into Rhett’s mouth. “I’m close,” he whined, snapping up into Rhett’s mouth. “I’m so so so so close, babyyyyy.” He moaned, pitch rising. Rhett tapped Link’s hands to release his head. He slurped up the spot and dribbles of cum from the sides of his mouth. “Breathe,” he said, swallowing. “Don’t forget to breathe. I’m serious. Slow it down a little, that might help.”

Link put his hands back on Rhett’s head and shoulder for stability, leaned forward a bit and kept rocking. He tried for slow, he really did but the toy was even more concentrated on that delicious spot and the sweet, sweet suction and wet heat of Rhett’s mouth was… was... “I can’t,” he whined, “f-feels too good. I wanted fasterrrrr.”

“Mm mm,” Rhett mumbled through his full mouth. “Mo.” Link snapped up into his mouth, the recoil feeling twice as pressured, causing him to moan louder in pleasure and surprise. “Ah!” He snapped again, “Ah!” Again. “Mmmmm.” He could slow down if there was force behind it. Rhett relaxed, taking him deeper. Allowing the cum and spittle to pool obscenely around his balls and around the toy, slicking it up. With the toy even more slippery now, Link clenched to control it, concentrating the pressure and attention like a bullseye, the sensation even more targeted and forceful. He bellowed, his moans louder and more hurried. Rhett reached out and steadied his hips. Moving with him up and down. Sucking double time now. “Rhett!” Link screamed as the sensations built to a new even more impossibly amazing level. “Rhett!” He whined again. Link settled and rested his weight on one point, the sensation still strong. Rhett added his hands, alternating pressure on Link’s cock and a flick. “Rhett!” Link hollered even louder. “Don’t stop, I’m coming! I’m coming! I’m coming!” He bucked his hips for friction, the wand knocking at that spot, Rhett tugged at his balls slightly, the mix of sensations rendered Link speechless “Aaaaahhhh aaaahhhh aaahhhh aaaaahhhhhh,” was all he could manage. He came hard, spurts landing, forceful and thick on Rhett’s tongue and palate. Link squirmed as he sucked and nibbled at his over sensitive cock, the wand continuing to knock at that spot that had unwound him. “Oh my god, stop, stop please baby oh gosh no more, oh no more. I’m seeing stars. Uh so good stop I’m seeing stars,” Link babbled. 

_“And I know that after tonight you don’t have to look up at the stars. I know if the love is alright you don’t have to look up at the stars no no no no. ‘Cause I know that after tonight, you’ll be looking down upon them from heaven.”*_

They cleaned up, napped and ate. Link packed his laundry bag and grabbed his father’s, they gave one last look around the boat and headed out on the dinghy to shore. Link dropped the loads off at a wash-and-fold. While they waited, they chatted.

“Hey, you have something to remember me by but I have nothing from you.” Rhett bemoaned. 

“Yeah, everytime I use Jimmy I’ll be reminded that my ass is yours, but...”

“Holy shit. Spitballing here but... we should get tattoos.”

“Tattoos? Like, matching...”

“Yeah. Why not?” Rhett grinned. 

“Dude, what would they even say? Aren’t tattoos supposed to mean something? They’re supposed to be like special, commemorative or like deep reflective magical meaning of life things.... it’s not like I can get a tattoo that says ‘Rhett’s ass’.” He smirked.

“What even is the meaning of life, anyway,” Rhett scoffed. “All life boils down to is like three things: love, eat, and fuck. That’s all you need.”

Link’s eyes went wide! “That’s a freakin’ acronym! L love, E eat, A and, F fuck. You’re a genius. Leaf! Leaf tattoo, on the tush. Let’s do it - let’s get tattoos. There’s gotta be a shop around here, we can ask someone.” 

***

Freshly inked and high off a goodbye that felt more like a see you later, Rhett hitched a ride back to his hotel. The plan was for Link to hide the tape somewhere safe while he and his dad were in the Bahamas. Once Rhett settled back on campus in the fall he would email Link his address and Link would mail him a copy of the tape. But… what’s that they say about best laid plans? 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Moon marked and touched by sun, my magic is unwritten - but when the sea turns back it will leave my shape behind.” Audre Lorde
> 
> “The motion of the sea, the green of the landscape…  
> The ripping of thunder, the press of rain….  
> The morning after love… the thickness of time…  
> Broken promises, today  
> Today, today”  
> -Key Ballah


End file.
